wrestling_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
TNA Sacrifice 2014
Sacrifice in TNA has always been known as the time where the feuds from Genesis fan out but also the era of new feuds or even to start up old feuds from afresh. Now, a lot can happen in the 6 weeks between Lockdown and Sacrifice and here is my version of events. What should happen: *'World Heavyweight Championship:' With Gunner out of the way and Joe out of the way too. Magnus must try his best to prove he is not a "Paper Champion" but also keep Dixie as his number one fan. MVP makes the decision to have a fatal four way match to determine who should get the next #1 Contendership for Magnus' title. **March 13th- Fatal Four way match for the Contendership. Gunner, Sabin, EC3 and Bully Ray. Sabin gets the win by hitting Gunner with a Tornado DDT and a standing moonsault, getting the win. Bully Ray almost got in but EC3 stops him. Post match brawl between EC3 and Bully Ray. **Robbie E challenges Sabin for his Contendership. Seeing as his Tag Team champion stint is over, it's time the Bromans made way in the other divisions. **Sabin vs Robbie E for the Contendership. Sabin gets a near fall with a low blow. Zema Ion goes in the ring to try and intervene but is taken out by the interfering Alpha Female who hits Zema with a chockbomb. Robbie goes for the pin but Sabin kicks out. Sabin hits a Cradle Shock and gets the win. **Sabin is up for his match with Magnus. But is given the disadvantage as Robbie and Ion come in and beat down Sabin. Sabin make it to the ring with Alpha helping. **Sabin vs Magnus. Magnus is victorious. Post match, The Wolves come out and beat down Magnus. Jessie, Zema, Robbie and Brooke run out to make the save. MVP comes out and annouces a match. The Wolves, Sabin, Alpha and himself vs Magnus, Brooke, and the Bromans. *'X Division: '''Aries is defending his title in jobbing matches and is retaining his reputation in matches against Shark Boy, Dewey Barnes and Norv Fernum. **In his match against Shark Boy, Kenny King comes out and questions whether if he is actually better than Chris Sabin due to the fact he hasn't once battled to retain his title. Austin states that King isn't liable to even enter the ring and attempt to battle for the belt. Kenny agrees and says he has asked MVP to set up a match. A six man elimination match. In the match will be himself, Zema Ion, Manik, Willow, Ultimate Tiger and Curry Man. **X Division Contendership match: Manik, Willow and Tiger beat down on the others. The match is consistently strong with many high risk moves. Ion is the first eliminated by King who is then eliminated by Ultimate Tiger who also gets a pin on Curry Man. Willow holds his own against the masked high flyers. Manik hits a 86er on Willow which is coupled with Tigers rope-aided moonsault. Tiger gets the pin. Manik wins with a dropkick to Tiger who was mid- Sabertooth Slash. **Tiger vs Kenny King for Contendership. King loses and a feud breaks out between King and Aries. **A few untitled wrestling matches take place as well as the feud over the title: ***Curry Man -vs- Manik ***Shark Boy -vs- Rockstar Spud ***Zema Ion -vs- Curry Man ***Kenny King -vs- Ultimate Tiger. ***Willow -vs- Manik *'Tag Team Division: 'With The Wolves as TNA Tag Champions. They get challenged by the vengeful Bromans. The Bromans, Bad Influence, Beer Money Inc and EY/Gunner compete in a four-way Tag Match for the Contendership. **Beer Money Inc. get the win over Bad Influence, with EY, Gunner and the Bromans taken out to the mat. **At the end of the match, the Mexican National Anthem blares through the arena and the Mexican Flag appears on screen. Hernandez walks out and announces that he is reforming Mexican America. As he announces it, Homicide, debuting Aero Boy, Averno, Ultimate Tiger, Rosita and Ivelisse Vélez walk out to the ring. **Whilst in the ring, a turf war is declared. Spud comes out on behalf of Dixie to announce a new Title is up for grabs called the TNA Nation Champion. A match is declared. Team Mexico will be Hernandez, Tiger and Rosita vs Team USA- James Storm, Christopher Daniels and Velvet Sky vs Team International- Samoa Joe, Zema Ion, Gail Kim vs Team UK- Magnus, Rockstar Spud and Vicky Swain (Debut). **The Osirian Portal are signed to TNA and debut on Xplosion. The team consists of Orphidian, Amasis and Escorpion Egipicio. They challenge the Bromans. The Osirian Portal get the win as, unknown to the ref, Orphidian uses Hypnosis on Zema and Robbie. Escorpion takes out Jessie and together, Amasis and Orphidian lay out Zema and Robbie and perform the Osirian Sacrament, getting the win. *'TNA Knockouts: '''Madison defends her title against Santana Garrett and a feud breaks out between Santana and Brooke over who should get a shot at a match against Shanna. Gail gets involved and the three get into a 3 way match with the winner getting to fight Shanna. **Brooke is the winner of the match and goes on to face Shanna. **Shanna gets the win over Brooke. **Lei'd Tapa gets envious as Gail uses more of Alpha's talents. Tapa gets angry and attacks Gail in the middle of her match against ODB. ODB and Tapa face off against Gail and Alpha. The match turns into a tag match with ODB and Tapa getting the win with a double running power slam. **Rosita and Ivelisse cause tension among the Knockouts. MVP agrees to Rosita's plea to reactivate the TNA Women's Tag Titles. They propose a match. Them, ODB/Tapa, Gail/Alpha and Madison/Velvet. Velvet and Madison pick up the win. Reconsitituting the Beautiful People. They induct Taryn to the fold. And under the Homebird Rule. Shanna and Santana face off against Madison and Taryn in a match, but lose. Category:Ersason219